


Звездой в бездну

by MaskedQueen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Avengers - Freeform, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Is a Good Bro, Dark Past, Disney References, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kasey is a good bro, Kasey needs a break, Lots of Food, Love Confessions, Mexican Hospitality, Natasha Feels, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha bleeds on floors, Only maybe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Protective Natasha Romanov, Scary Movies, Texting, True Love, dangerous missions, maybe smut, natasha is kickass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedQueen/pseuds/MaskedQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is it a bad time?" It was supposed to be funny but it wasn't. It came out harsh and full of pain, "I'm bleeding all over your floor. Sorry. I'm Natasha." </p><p>Or</p><p>Natasha Romanov ends up at a very welcoming young woman's door and gets patched up and fed by said woman. That's suppose to be the end, right? Nope. Because Natasha keeps coming back and bonds are formed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peaches and cream skin was shown as her her legs were a mile long and were visable due to the shortness of her blue dress, which was wrapped in a braided belt. 

Beryl-green eyes blinked, velvety eyelashes hiding them stared down at her nails in complete concentration. Her heart sped up significantly as a weak knock came from her door and she quickly descended out of her room, putting a smile on her face as she opened the door. 

"Hello, is there something I could help you with-" She greeted the woman with a wide, nervous smile. Her eyes scanned the woman, noticing how she was obviously injured and in pain. Without hesitation, the green eyed girl allowed the older girl inside. 

Her smile didn't fade when she noted how the red haired woman was bleeding all over her nice, clean, shiny marble flooring. Instead, she took the women's arm (the uninjured one) and led her towards the small room in the back of Kasey's house. 

"Is it a bad time?" It was supposed to be funny but it wasn't. It came out harsh and full of pain, "I'm bleeding all over your floor. Sorry. I'm Natasha."

"Kassandra. But I'm called Kasey."

The woman holds onto Natasha as sways on her feet as she nears the bed in the backroom, her head felt so light, so light, and her body hurt so much. She is unconscious before Kasey could blink.

Kasey immediately places the bloody assassin in the guest room and pulls out a medical kit from under the small cot. She quickly unzips the top of the catsuit Natasha's wearing, sliding it off her top half before she began to touch the arm that has obviously been shot and winced at the dark purple bruise that is sickeningly contrasted compared to Natasha's creamy pale skin. Using lukewarm water, she quickly begins to clean the area of the wound, and Natasha moves around, making small movements of discomfort. 

"I'm sorry, miss. It's gonna hurt." Kasey frowns, glaring at the injury then checks the otherside to realize the bullet is still in her arm. 

Kasey grabs a bottle of alcohol, amd pours it on the wound to disinfect her arm. Natasha howls softly, nearly kicking Kasey in the head. There's a good bit of blood on the pretty blue gown that Kasey is wearing but in someways, she can't bring herself to care about the stains. She feels like she's in a medical haze, doing everything she is taught to do in this situation. She is moving mechanically, using every ounce of skill she knows to quickly and efficently patch up the woman.

Without hesitation, her fingers are inside Natasha's arm, feeling for a round piece of metal that is the bullet. Her two fingers grab it and she pulls it out, cleaning off her fingers before adding another dose of alcohol to clean the wound again.

Despite the small scream that Natasha produces, the needle is steady in her pale hands, and she is quiet. Her hands are skilled and she is fast. 

By the end of the time night fell, Natasha is asleep on the bed bandages hiding her injuries, chest bandaged up with Kasey hovering by her side. 

~

She wraps a jacket around her waist to hide the blood stains, instead of changing. Kasey tries not to hover but instincts force her to check every twenty minutes. Then she wanders back into the kitchen, washes her hands, and starts fidgeting. 

And fidgeting is not good for someone like Kasey, who takes to organizing her medical kit, who then takes to moving around furniture, and then takes to stress eating. 

Because there is candy everywhere and Kasey stress eats. Eventually she gets tired of checking on Natasha and goes to the bathroom. 

Where Kasey vomits for two minutes straight because two hours ago, she sowed up a woman she's met just today, and there is blood on her dress and.....and.....

"Crap. Pull yourself together, Kass." She hisses at herself, "You're not the one all shot up and bruised." 

Pulling herself off the ground, she walked out of the bathroom to find Natasha standing there.

"Jeez, lady, where the heck are you from, why are you shot, and honestly I know have to to clean the blood from this marble flooring. And it is not easy." She said, waving her arms around to prove her point. "And you~" Her voice raised an octave, "Should be in bed, snuggling into the nice fuzzy blanket I put in there. To make you all better."

"Love to, but I can't." Natasha replies smoothly, "I gotta report back to my......group."

"Gang. Is it a gang? I feel like it's a gang."

"It's not a gang."

"It should be. Gangs get matching bandanas. It should blue, to match the dress your blood ruined."

“Sorry. I'll try to bleed less next time. The way this is going, I might be able to requisition you a card to get a shopping spree, at a fancy high-end store." Natasha began examining her wounds, while Kasey pursed her lips. 

"How about we don't have a next time? Huh?" She cooes like speaking to a little baby, "How about we leave the big kids with guns to their business and not get shot at, huh?"

"I shoot back. Besides their baby killers and rapists and drug dealers and mafia and super villians. I'm doing the world a favor."

"Mhm," She hums a tune composed by Mozart. "Did these baby killers, and rapists, and drug dealers, and mafia, and super villians kick puppies?" She questioned, licking at her plump pink lips. Natasha nods and Kasey's face twists into one of disgust. 

"Then send them to Hell." Kasey replies quietly, "So I have a car, if you want me to drive you to where ever your gang is."

"Organization." Natasha lightly corrects, "And I'm not all for taking rides from strangers."

"But you're all for getting sewn up by a stranger. We met an hour ago, and you were bloody at my door." Kasey says with a large, wide smile. "You could literally kill me right now. I'ma just take a step back." A small heel clicked as she moved backwards. 

"I'm hurt." Natasha deadpanned. 

"I could tell by my blood stained dress."

"You know what I meant."

"Yeah. I do. So do you need a ride or not?"

"Yeah. Think you can take me to the nearest hotel....and maybe a food place? I'm starving."

"Hijo de puta, ahora no se puede dejar." Kasey cried out, "How did you know? By Hispanic laws, I now have to feed you."

"Hispanic Laws?" Natasha looked at her curiously. Kasey nodded vigorously. 

"My name is Kassandra Baines, I kept my last name but I was raised in an adoptive Hispanic family. And I'm half Mexican. Sucks, but I was raised on family values. Like helping out a stranger than comes into my house bleeding and works for gang."

"It isn't a gang." 

"I grew up friends with Cholos, I know a gang when I see one. Come on, let's go to the kitchen. You," Kasey emphasized the word, "need to rest. Like now. So we're gonna go in there and you will sit down and eat. Because dinner was almost ready when you arrive anyway, okay?"

"I don't want to intrude."

Which gained Natasha a blank stare, a very blank stare 

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want ya here. Besides, intruding on dinner is the least of your worries. I did sow you up and you did bleed on my floor, we're life partners now." Kasey watched as her words caused amusement to shine in Natasha's eyes. 

Natasha gave it a moment's thought. "If you honestly don't mind, okay. I'll clean the floor-"

"Nope!" Kasey beamed as she led Natasha towards the large kitchen, "Guests don't clean their own bodily fluids in my house~"

She pointed at a oak wood chair, one of three, that sat at a small table. Natasha obediantly sat down, her eyes watching Kasey like a hawk as she went towards the stove, which had a large pot on it. The girl removed the lid and a delicious smell hit Natasha like a slap in the face, her stomach growled and reminded Natasha that she hadn't eaten in a while. 

Kasey stood on her tip toes to get a bowl out of a cabinet, then began to ladel some stew into the bowl. 

"It's a recipe I got online, I usual don't cook any family recipes unless it's a really special occasion, and I didn't know you were coming." 

"That's fine." 

Who was Natasha to say anything about it? It was free meal, that was home cooked and it was from the girl whose house Natasha just barged into.  
She sat the china bowl down infront of the assassin, along with a spoon and went to sit in front of her, on the otherside of the table. 

"You aren't eating?" 

"Nah. I'm not hungry and I gotta finish this up." Kasey held up both of her hands, showing off the fact that only half of her nails were painted. In one hand, there was a bottle of nail polish clutched tightly in between her palm and thumb. 

Natasha nods and begins eating while Kasey begins painting her nails. In this time, Natasha examines her savior. She isn't tall, a few inches smaller than Natasha but is certainly a little more buxom. 

She possesses a pair of arched eyebrows that look down on sweeping eyelashes. The girl's delicate ears was framed by dark magma-red hair that is cut into uniform layers which are slightly curled. 

All in all, she is a good-looking woman.

Natasha finishes her stew around the same time that Kasey finished her nail painting.

A set of pearl-white teeth gleamed as she blew gently on her carmine-red fingernails, a color not quite matching her hair and she gently smiles at Natasha. "Was it good?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Was Natasha's curt reply. Kasey nods, pausing for a few moments. 

"You're a stranger, okay? And most people would think I'm stupid for even helping you, let alone sitting with you all buddy-buddy. But I'll trust you. If you don't want to go back to your gang right away, you're welcome to spend the night in the guest bedroom. There are pajamas in the drawer from when a friend stayed in there. I suspect if you do stay, you'll be gone by morning?" Natasha nods so Kasey continues, "Which basically means, I'll say goodbye now. It's been real, okay? I mean, your sexy and I got to see the top half of you naked. So that's awesome. But seriously, if you ever get shot around here, come give me a visit.

"I'm all for helping people and now we're life partners." A goofy grin appears on Kasey's face, "The guest bedroom in the third door on the right. Goodnight and goodbye, Natasha. May the Force be with you."


	2. Return

It's almost 3 weeks since Kasey let a female James Bond into her house (if she thinks back on it, she still believes Natasha is in a gang) and Kasey wishes she was here. Why?  
Natasha could open this damn door. 

Kasey arms had a few bags of groceries, and she had hands were super full and that damn door won't open by itself. Her eyes narrowed. The key was in the door but she couldn't turn the knob. Using all her skill and cunning, she wrapped her mouth around the knob, using her teeth to clench onto it, and turned her head as much as she could. 

It took almost 10 minutes of mouth turning, and Kasey wished she had neighbors to help her with this issue. But finally it was open, and Kasey felt accomplished, she felt domainant. She strolled into her house feeling like a boss, using her hips to shut the door. 

"Hello."

"Fuck!" Kasey's head hit the door as her bags fell from her arms. A fruit was in her hand and faster than she can think, it's being chucked at the voice. The light flips on to reveal an amused Natasha holding the projectile, having caught it mid-air.

"An orange? Really?"

"I was scared!" Kasey shrieked, "Why are ya even here?"

"For some reason, I'm worried all you did was throw an orange. I could have slit your throat or shot you by now." There was a smirk on Natasha's face. "And I would get a new lock. The one you have is way too easy to get into." 

Kasey ducked down to grab her her fallen groceries, letting Natasha bend down to help her. Natasha was much quicker than Kasey, putting her to shame. Kasey glanced at her as Natasha snatched the bags from her.   
Kasey frowned as she followed Natasha to the kitchen, "Thanks. Why are you in my house?"

"Hispanic law. I'm hungry."

"I said you could come back if you were injured."

"I am." Natasha pushed up her sleeve to show a small, shallow cut not even the size of half of Kasey's thumb. Kasey blinked twice then she began laughing.

"Lemme guess, you wanted food, you were pissed off at your gang, you got a boo-boo, so you came here for food and a room."

Natasha smirked, "Exactly."

"Fine. But put the groceries away into the pantry. I'ma go get food on the stove. Then we'll band-aid that life threatening cut." 

Natasha nods obediantly as Kasey leaves to next room. After quickly putting away everything that needs putting away, she turns to go into the living room to wait. 

Despite having been here once before, she'd never took the time to actually look at the room. It was spacious and very nicely furnished, though she was certain that Kasey decorated because it screams Kassandra Baines. 

A wooden coffee table that was littered with pastel colored papers and novels and magazines of all sorts. A creamy white couch with all sorts of pillows, each with their own colorful aesthetic designs. Shelves filled some of the space, each seemingly dripping in books. 

On one of the bookshelves there was an array of framed pictures. The were hidden behind some books, which Natasha moved slightly for a better view. They were private and she felt slightly guilty for looking at them without permission. Slightly. 

She glanced at it curiously. It was a woman, a African American woman, glaring at the camera angrily while a young girl held tightly onto her arm. The girl was beaming, eyes wide and green, in a ballet leotard. 

Kassandra. 

Another had Kasey in a dress, surronded by other girls her age in gowns of all colors. 

"I was a cute kid, huh?" A cheerfu voice asked. Natasha whirled around, flushing in shame since she got caught. She recovered her composure quickly, seeing as Kasey wasn't mad. 

"That was when I was little." She said fondly, "My half-sister appeared at my doorstep one. She's older than me and I danced for her at my recital. She was mad and pouty when Tía took the picture because I called her fat. I'm half White and Mexican, she's half Black and Mexican." Kasey smiled fondly at the memory. "And that other picture was when my family decided to send me away to boarding school. That was our school dance. Very formal."

Natasha frowns, "I didn't mean to intrude on you like this-"

"I don't mind. A gang member is better than no human contact at all." A teasing smile rips at her face, "C'mon. We're gonna get our plates and we're gonna watch Marley & Me. Actually, the box is over there. You mind throwing it in the DVD player while I go get the food?"

Natasha nods, agreeing before she turns towards the large TV in the room. With the DVD in, Kasey returned bearing two plates of rice and refried beans (which happened to be one of Kasey's favorite foods, besides tamales.)

She flipped off the lights and sat next to red head assassin. "So, ya ever see this before?"

"No."

A wicked grin bloomed on the younger woman's face, "You're in for a treat."

~

"Sooo." The red haired girl extended the word, "Wanna watch another movie?"

Natasha glared at Kasey, giving her a look that had men shaking in their boots. "You WILL put on a comedy. Now." Her voice was void of emotion, completely and utterly serious. Kasey blinked. 

"But Marley & Me was a comedy."

"Then you will play a Horror or a Thriller or a romance. That movie made me mad."

"Or sad. I think you're trying to hold in the tears in your own violent way." 

With one more deadly look from Natasha, Kasey snapped her mouth shut. Instead, she moves towards the DVD Player. She exchanged Marley & Me for The Interview. 

Natasha stood up to gather the plates but Kasey rises to do it herself. Natasha lightly shoves her down, "I'll do it." She tells her as the movie begins with the little Korean girl singing. Kasey is so entranced by the movie, she pays no mind to Natasha. 

Natasha briefly glances over at the woman near her as she throws herself down onto the overly pillowed couch. It makes her feel like she's sinking into it and she wonders where in God's name you buy one like this. All soft and squishy and nice and homey.

Kasey glances at her, giving her a winning smile. "Because you only like to come for a visit at night, I must proclaim it time for bed. I bid you a heart felt goodbye. And remember your room from before?" At Natasha's nod, Kasey continued. "That will be your room for your questionable stay. You're welcome to any and all food in the kitchen or what's left of what I made."

Natasha gives her small smirk as she sweeps her hand across the couch's arm. "Try not to hurt yourself."

"Why would you say- Ow!" 

Natasha laughed, Kasey mourned her toe and vowed to get rid of that wall.


	3. Trust Comes After the Fall

“Would it kill you to close the cabinet after you get what you need?” Kasey whined, glaring at the red head. Natasha smirked as she opened a cabinet to get a tea cup out (which was one of the few cups that actually matched another cup) but did not shut it. She watched in amusement as Kasey huffed, her cotton candy colored lips poking out in a pout. 

Natasha moved towards the otherside of the kitchen, where she took the heated kettle from its place on the stove top. She poured the steaming, hot water into her mug with a smile playing on her lips. She opened up another cabinet to retrieve a tea bag and once more did not shut it.

"Why? Why do you hate me?" Kasey asked, already getting up to shut the cabinets herself. "You have to shut the cabinets."

"Isn’t it too early in the day to already have something to complain about?” she says in an amused tone, "It's a cabinet. It won't kill you."

Natasha throws her a glance over her shoulder. Her smug smile is wide on her face and Kasey pouts once more.

"Honestly, I don't know why I still let you sleep here. I should kick you out." Kasey whispered halfheartedly before picking up her fork and stabbing a chunk of watermelon. 

"I've only been here three days and you're already tired of me? New record." Natasha says teasingly. Kasey frowned, her hand running through her very short red locks, moaning in her utter annoyance.

"You remember that time, you ate my food and bled all over my dress. Like 3 weeks ago. When am I getting my shopping spree?"

"You're not."

"What?"

The only reaction that she managed to get was a shrug, "I never told my organization about you. If I did, they would know where you live and-"

"Kill me?" Kasey interrupted loudly. Natasha didn't bat an eye before replying, "No. My partner would come over and I'd have to deal with him more than I have to."

Kasey sighed, watching the assassin. "Fine. Who is your partner anyway?"

"A bird."

"What?"

"I just told you."

Kasey's mind clicked into place, "I knew it! I knew it! That's a code name! You're part of the Ukarinian Mafia." Kasey shrieked in excitement. Natasha snorted, still nursing her mint green tea.

"Not exactly. Mafia is too light weight for me." Natasha watched the girl's face brighten, "So why exactly are you so trusting?"

Kasey's smile stayed. "I don't understand the question." Natasha frowned at her words but Kasey kept her lips curled upwards, she was still smiling, always smiling. 

"We're chatting like old friends. But we've known each other for 4 days, including the one where I appeared at your door step. So why are you so trusting of people?"

"I'm not." 

Now that surprised Natasha, but she didn't let it show on her face. In fact, she made sure to keep her face blank while she asked questions, it was much easier than letting her feelings show. So Natasha raised a eyebrow, waiting for an answer. 

Kasey sighed, beginning her explaination. "It's like that trust exercise you do as a kid. Y'know where some random guy is behind you and you're expected to trust them. So you fall back and trust them to catch you. I'm like that. You don't trust the person behind you, but you take a leap of faith and the trust comes after they catch you. So I take a leap of faith on people, give 'em my good will, and if they don't stab me then I trust 'em. Last I checked, I ain't dead so life is good."

Natasha's chin jerked, "That isn't sensible. In fact, quite stupid. Not everyone is trustworthy, so when you meet someone that isn't, they'll harm you before you have a chance to regret it." Her voice is cold, almost threatening in a way that send chills down Kasey's spine. 

Kasey shrugs, keeping her face indifferent. "I'm just a trusting person. And it helps to be nice to others too. Even if it gets you killed." Natasha shook her head, looking confused and pissed but neither girl said anything else. They fell into a comfortable silence. 

But Kasey never did well in silence. "Did ya know I took all kinds of martial arts as a kid? Wanna go down to the basement and kick my bum all around the nice padded floor?"

Natasha was gone before Kasey could blink. 

~

Natadha could see it on the other woman's face. Kasey knew she was doomed. But still Kasey had her arms stretched out, hands balled into fists. Kaset swung first, and Natasha was there to meet her. 

Kasey hadn't sparred in the longest amount of time, hadn't even though of fighting. But 13 years of learning different styles of hand to hand combat didn't leave her easily. 

Natasha's movements were fast, too fast for Kasey to keep up with. Blow after blow, kick after kick, landed Kasey onto the mat, but each time, Kasey was up as swiftly as she had fallen.

Natasha's entire fighting style was based on gymnastics. She used acrobatics along with natural swiftness to makes herself a hard target to catch, yet still be able to damage you with a single kick. She was a tough cookie but Kasey was too.   
Despite Natasha going easy on her, Kasey knew for a fact there would be bruises. Lots of bruises. But Kasey managed to deliver a few blows and even dodged one. 

Around the 8th time Kasey got the wind knocked out of her as her body was pounded flat onto the mat, did Natasha stop. Kasey was face down on the floor, her body was limp after Natasha's final kick was a little too hard. 

"Good workout. Need help up?"

There was no response from Kasey, no trace of any movement actually. Natasha's eyebrows furrowed as she crouched down. "Kassandra?" She asked tenderly, her hand gently resting on the girl's back. She shook her slowly, then more violently, making Kasey's body shake. Natasha flipped her over to check her vitals when Kasey lashed out. Kasey chucked herself at Natasha, pinning her down with her body weight (though Kasey was lighter than Natasha and it didn't really help.)

"I win!" Kasey shrieked, "Next time, shut the cabinets!" But her victory is short lived as the next thing she knows, Natasha has flipped her over onto the mat, kneeling on top of her. 

"I win." Natasha says slowly, with a smug smile, "Next time, don't try to scare me."

Kasey puffed her cheeks out, "I doubt anything scares you. You're the big bad gang member." Then something clicked in her head, "Wait did you call me Kassandra?" Natasha doesn't reply, only pushes herself off the mat and stretches her arms. 

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" She asked, letting her hair fall out of its curly pony tail. Kasey nods quickly. 

"Yeah. You can use the guest bathroom, it's got a shower. Towels are in the end closet and spare clothes are in my room, second drawer. Feel free to wear whatever..." Kasey trailed off as she followed Natasha up the stairs from the basement. Kasey followed her into her own room, watching the assassin take a t-shirt and a plain pair of sweatpants out before heading towards the closet. Natasha opens it, taking out two towels, one small and one large, before she headed towards the guest bathroom. 

She stopped infront of the door as Kasey began speaking hastily, "Wait you never answered my question. You called me Kassandra, right?" Natasha nodded and Kasey continued, "Well, it's Kasey, ya know."

Going into the bathroom, Natasha responds, "I know." The door shuts and Natasha doesn't correct herself on the name situation.

Kasey doesn't have the heart to make her. 

 

~

"Why is everytime I lose track of you, I always find in the kitchen? Is this all you do with you're spare time?" Natasha asked, a fluffy white towel wrapped around her head. 

"No. Yes. Maybe." Kasey flushed, embarrased. "I like food. And besides, I stay a good 105 pounds. How much do you weigh? You were really heavy earlier." She gave Natasha a smug smile, waiting for answers. Natasha returned the smile with a small smirk. 

"59 kilograms."

Her smirk widened as she watched confusion fill Kasey's eyes. "Kilograms?" She echoed, "What the heck is a kilogram?" Kasey wondered aloud. 

"It is the base unit of mass in the The Metric System. 2.004 is equal to exactly 1 kilogram. So how much do I weigh?"

"I always did hate gang members. When are you gonna leave?"

"Are you wanting me to leave because I have overstayed my welcome or because you don't want to have to do the math?"

"Please go get shot up in the streets." 

"In this country or..."

"OH GOD! I'm not serious!"

Natasha smiled.


	4. [Blocked]

Despite staying up late with Kasey watching The Last Song (with Miley Cyrus, whom Natasha isn't fond of) and a few episodes Criminal Minds, Natasha hadn't slept well. She woke up around 6 and another glance at the clock revealed that only an hour had passed and it felt like an eternity. It was too early to get up. Natasha knew that today she had to leave her secret sanctuary and sit through another boring SHIELD debrief. 

 

Natasha sighed and threw the blankets back, standing to stretch before she made the bed. She quickly swept her red curls into tight ponytail, she swept across the room to stand in front of the closet. She gets out the clothes she arrived in, black and leather and just so her. She dressed quickly then stared at herself in the mirror. Turning away, Natasha walked towards the door after throwing her jacket over her shoulder. 

 

It wasn't a considerable effort for her to keep quiet, it was almost natural for her. Kasey was obviously asleep in her room, the door was still shut and Kasey's room was only shut when she was asleep. Four days is a long amount of time to learn these things about other people. 

 

Natasha goes into the kitchen to grab her phone when she notices a sticky note attatched to a plate of cinnamon buns. 

 

Sorry. Had to get to work at like midnight. Its a 12 hour shift. Hope I didn't wake you last night. But work is work. Sucks, I know. It's just a regular old job at the hospital, no shootings involved. I left you food in good will, hopefully you don't slit my throat cuz I left. And bro, if you are gone when I'm back, are you gonna be here when I get back in 3 weeks or a few days? 

Okay bye, Kasey (NOT Kassandra)

 

Natasha took the food, because it's food and the debrief will be 30 minutes long, which is a long time to go without breakfast. She is very suprised that she didn't wake when Kasey left. She hadn't even none she had gone last night. She locks the door on her way, not that it matters, she's quite sure no one can break into Kasey's house. Not because it has great locks, it doesn't, but because she's pretty sure Kasey would welcome the thief or axe murderer into her house. 

 

She down the street, heading in the direction of the forest near Kasey's house. Her car is parked there, waiting for her. It's one of those expensive ones with the bullet proof glass. It was really nice and compared to Kasey's crappy car, a freaking rocket ship. 

 

She got in, taking the time to actually buckle, and zoomed off.

 

                                ~

 

"You won't tell me where you go, will you?" Clint asked, his arms crossed against his chest, which didn't work as he had two cups of coffee in his hands.

 

Natasha shook her head, "No."

 

"You're always disappearing. How many times is it now? 10?"

 

"2." Natasha deadpanned. Clint shook his head, "Doesn't matter. What if there is an emergency, huh? What if I get kidnapped and I don't know where you are to come save me?"

 

Natasha smirked, "Obviously if you manage to get kidnapped because I wasn't there a few days, you deserved it." 

 

Clint took a gulp of one of his two coffees before Natasha snatched away the other one. 

 

"That was mine." Clint protested. Natasha waved him off. She shrugged before taking her customary chair in the conference room. She finished her coffee in record time before giving him a sly smile as she snuck switched her empty cup for his mostly full one. 

 

He gave her a glare but didn't say anything about it as you did not mess with the Black Widow when it came to her coffee. You didn't. Period. 

 

Clint had learned the hardway when he took the last of the coffee in the lounge once. Jesus, she almost killed him when he refused to give her his coffee. 

 

When he opened his mouth to speak, Fury entered and he shut it, straighting his back. 

 

"Let's get this over with. We need you two to go on a mission in-" Fury began, Hill following him inside the door. Natasha kept her face blank, but secretly wondered if Kasey had to deal with anything this boring. 

         

                              ~

 

Kasey bit into a brownie as she read an article on Stark Industries' war profiteering. This was the shift that Kasey wondered what had made him choose nursing as her career choice. She could have done anything she'd wanted, she could have been a lawyer like her sister wanted her to be, or she could have been a actual doctor. 

 

The point is, she could have been anything he wanted and for some insane reason she'd chose the career that got you sleepless nights and little to no appretiation. 

 

Originally, Kasey had been in the ICU to start with, but ICU was boring. The patients for the most part were either dying or unconscious. The ICU had always been dark and a little freaky and a little sad. 

 

After a year of that, she switched to the Emergency Room and she hadn't looked back since. 

 

Today was looking to be a 5 patient day since one nurse had been allowed to go home early. Screw her. Kasey wanted to leave too. 

 

And seven hours into the 12-hour shift, Kasey DID NOT want 5 patients. 

 

"Please Kas?"

 

Zya was waving a chart around her nose and Kasey shook his head, "I'm good."

 

"Please!" Zya begs, "You had 4 days off. I need the rest of the day. Please help a sista out." Kasey scowled up at the tall African American and took another bite of her brownie. This was the last time she took four days off in a row; it could be used against her. 

 

"Please?" Zya said once more, leaning towards her and moaned desperately, "I need a break. And it's only one patient. The other nurses have the rest covered. Please." She drawled out. Kasey rolled her eyes, "Sure. But you owe me."

 

Zya whooped in her success, "I freaking love you!" She then proceeded to go over every detail of her patient's file and Kasey nodded her head every so often, even though she was reading the chart and Zya's verbal explaination wasn't nessicary. 

 

Zya was gone before Kasey could blink. Kasey gathered up her charts and stood up, intending to go check on her high risk patients before going to seek out more brownies from one of the interns.

 

 Kasey walked down the hallway. She was considering me how many days of overtime it would take to make up for her four days off. Which just proved she should never let stranger into her house because by Hispanic law, she can't leave in case they need food. Damn Mexican hospitality. 

 

Kasey briefly wondered how her house guest was doing. But she was interrupted by the loud complaints of her newest patient, who has yet to be checked out. Sighing, she put a smile on her face and headed in that direction.

 

                              ~

 

Two hours later and Kasey was sitting back behind the nurses' station, it was only nine hours into her 12-hour shift and she was freaking desperate to leave. 

 

Kasey's eating a donut when she hears her phone go off. Which is strange since she doesn't have friends to message her and usually she has patients text her work phone. What's stranger is that the text message comes from [Blocked] number.

 

\---

 

[Blocked]:

 

Seven Days

 

[Kassandra Baines]:

 

I'll have you know that, that txt is scaring the shit outta me. Just a BTW

 

[Blocked]:

 

I'll be back in seven days

 

[Blocked]: 

 

Give or take a few days

 

[Blocked]:

 

 It's Natasha.

 

[Kassandra Baines]: 

 

I hate you

 

[Kassandra Baines]: 

 

:'(

 

[Blocked]: 

 

I'm in trouble now. You gave me a tear emoji 

 

[Kassandra Baines]: 

 

I don't remember giving you my number

 

[Blocked]: 

 

You didn't. 

 

[Kassandra Baines]: 

 

Why is your number blocked?

 

[Blocked]: 

 

Spy stuff. 

 

[Blocked]: 

 

gtg. There's puppy kickers shooting at me. I have to shoot back.

 

\---

 

Kasey shook her head warily but the smile on her face betrayed her amusement. The rest of shift was going to seem pretty bearable now. 

 

 


End file.
